Perfect
by thatGIRL132
Summary: James and Kendall are found kissing in bed how will they explain this? oneshot. my very first fanfiction.


"I love you James"

Kendall Knight said the words with such loved filled eyes, with so much honesty dripping from his voice, it was impossible not to believe.

"I love you too, Kendall. With all my heart."

James Diamond spoke with just as much truth dripping from his lips, he was sure if anyone else was in the room they would have barfed by now. There was just so much love.

The boys were in there shared room at Palm Woods Hotel. Kendall's arms were draped around James's neck. There eyes locked together like magnets. They could feel there head moving forward towards each other. Inches separated their lips from each other. Finally their lips closed the distance, James' soft, lip-glossed lips, meeting Kendall's' slightly rough but still just as sweet lips.

Perfection.

Nobody could ruin this moment, it was just to… perfect.

"OH MY GOD!"

Fuck.

Mama Knight stood in the door way of the room, face pale, eyes larger then dinner plates. Worse still a very scared looking Katie was watching with round eyes, next to her

"Mom I-I thought you two went shopping?"

It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"umm, uhh we-well we came back early because I-it started to rain"

Oh.

The lovers must not have heard them come in.

"Are you O.K. Mama Knight?"

James asked with sincere worry in his eyes, neither of the ladies have moved or blinked in almost two minutes. It had be come VERY awkward VERY fast.

"Yes of course I am boys, why wouldn't I be?"

She smiled but it was clearly forced.

"Katie please go to your room, I would like to talk to the boys a lone for a moment"

"But mom I wa-"

"Now Katie!"

"Yes mom."

Katie said with a sight frown. She gave one last glance at us before closeting the door with a quite 'click'.

"Now boys is there something you want to explain to me?"

Mama Knight said, her voice giving nothing away.

"Uhh, what do you want to know miss, Knight?"

James said with quietly. Then he saw he was still so close to Kendall, his face was the color of a tomato as he slowly inched his was in the opposite direction of his lover.

"Oh, I don't know maybe why my son was kissing one of his band members and best friends!"

Mama Knight wasn't angry, no just she was just… surprised.

"oh, well you see, we umm, we we just uhh."

James just kept rambling on. It was getting painful for Kendall to watch. He had to say something.

"ME AND JAMES ARE MADLY IN LOVE!"

Kendall blurted before he had time to think. A deep blush crept across his face. 'Why did I say that?' he didn't want people to find out yet. Not that he was ashamed of James, no far from it. He just wanted it to make sure they were both ready for that step in their relationship. Kendall knew he was ready, but James…

Miss Knights face was frozen, her lips in the shape of an 'O'

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

She cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes

Crap.

"Don't cry mom, I don't want you to be ashamed of what we are, can you just try to except us. Please?

"what are you talking about? I'm just so HAPPY!"

James and Kendall were speechless. Were their ears playing cruel tricks on them? Was Mama Knight really that excepting of this?

Seeing our confusion, she felt the need to elaborate.

"Boys I love you for who you are not because of your sexuality. I'm am just so glad that you two are happy, and I support you 100%!"

Now James was crying, tears of joy. Kendall sat stunned, this was not what he expected. He expected screaming, and threats of moving back to Minnesota . But not this.

"Oh my wonderful boys!"

Mama Knight sang, as she ran to us. The boys almost pasted out by how tight she was hugging them.

"so when are we going to tell Carlos and Logan?"

The wonderful mother asked.

Crap.

Carlos and Logan had been at the movies all day.

"Oh they will be so happy for you I know it!"

She said in a sing-song voice.

How were they going to explain this to their band members. It had been easy with Mama Knight, she had walked right in on them. But Carlos and Logan who know what they would say? They should just rip it off like a band-aid, get it over with.

As if on cue Carlos and James walked in

"hey guys what's up?"

Carlos said casually.

"umm, guys can you come in here for a sec."

Kendall spoke up.

The boys entered the room looks of concern on there faces.

"what's wrong, guys."

"is everything O.K."

Carlos and Logan asked at the same time. They turned and smiled at each other.

"well we kind of just want you guys to know that…"

Kendall stared but couldn't finish. He wanted James to do it.

James touched his arm, and gave him a small smile, before he continued where Kendall left off.

"we want you to know that me and Kendall are in love… and that we are the couple.

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

A high-pitched voice called from behind Carlos and Logan.

Katie.

…

Minuets passed in awkward silence.

Kendall just started to laugh, followed by James, followed by, mama Knight. Until everyone in the room was bursting into fits of laughter. When everything was quieting down, Carlos clapped his hands together to get everybody's attention.

"well me and Logan would like to tell you guys something too… we are dating also."

….

After another ten minuets of laughing Mama Knight finally broke down in a odd sound of laughter mixed with tears.

"MY BOYS ARE ALL GROWN UP! I'M SO PROUD!"

Every thing was perfect again.


End file.
